


Give It A Chance

by welpcalledit



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Getting Together, High School, Minor Character Death, Pining, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpcalledit/pseuds/welpcalledit
Summary: Riley was upset with her. Riley was upset and it wasn't even totally Maya's fault. At least, she thinks it wasn't her fault. The problem is she's not sure why Riley is mad at her. There's only one thing Maya can think of that might upset Riley, but that's a secret Maya has carefully kept and there's no way Riley could know. Still, when Maya found out Riley and Lucas had broken up in home room and she rushed to the second floor bathroom to console her best friend, she had been asked politely but firmly by Riley to leave her alone.





	Give It A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! Ok so I started writing this I don’t even know how long ago and I just stumbled across it again so I cleaned it up a little and decided to post it. Let me know what you think!

Riley was upset with her. Riley was upset and it wasn't even totally Maya's fault. At least, she thinks it wasn't her fault. The problem is she's not sure why Riley is mad at her. There's only one thing Maya can think of that might upset Riley, but that's a secret Maya has carefully kept and there's no way Riley could know. Still, when Maya found out Riley and Lucas had broken up in home room and she rushed to the third floor bathroom to console her best friend, she had been asked politely but firmly by Riley to leave her alone. She considers staying anyway and insisting Riley tell her what happened but the looks she's receiving make her rethink that. Instead she tells Riley "Of course, I'll see you at home, and if you need me I'm here for you. Love you, Riles." The fact that Riley doesn't reply, just sniffs and glares with red eyes, really makes Maya scared, but she slowly walks out of the bathroom and towards her sixth period art class.   
Maya stresses and frets all through art, getting almost nothing done. When her teacher suggests unleashing her feelings onto the canvas instead of trying to stick to the assignment Maya realizes that's what she should've been doing in the first place, but the bell is about to ring, so instead she packs her supplies and leaves five minutes early to beat the rush so she's not late to her workshop at the Met. The workshop is far more therapeutic than her class was. They don't have a model today so she's free to paint whatever she feels, and the artist teaching makes sure to comment on her work at six when she's the only person left in the studio.   
"Maya, the colors here are beautiful. The blue on top of gold really gives a sense of joy being tempered by melancholy. The texture suggests frustration and turmoil. The red on the edges I originally thought might've come from a place of anger, but the brush strokes are so much softer that it must be love. This really is some inspired work." Maya allows herself sixty seconds to feel pleased at such a positive critique and the fact that she has a talent for putting her emotion onto canvas and making others feel what she's feeling through art. Then she mumbles a thank you and washes her brushes. She wipes a splatter of paint off the face of her watch and realizes she's got 40 minutes to get home. Where she'll have to face Riley. And her pseudo parents. As though summoned by the thought, her cell rings and she pulls it out of her pocket to see Corey Matthews smiling at her from the screen. She walks over to the open window and then answers the call.   
"Hi dad!" Maya tries to muster up a jovial tone but she's sure he knows she's faking. "Hi Maya, just calling to make sure you were on your way home," his voice is controlled and even, not exasperated and fond like it usually is when he calls her on workshop days. He knows she gets caught up in whatever she's working on and is usually late, but he's so proud of her that he can't ever manage to be truly disappointed, and normally she loves answering his calls and hearing that tone. Today, however, she feels confused and stressed and off balance, and her dad’s voice isn't the calming balm it usually is.  
"Yeah, I'm about to walk down to catch the train right now, I'll see you soon." She's dropped her fake chipper voice and even she can hear the flat way she's speaking. It sounds strange to her own ears and it must be the same for her dad because there's significantly more warmth and worry when he replies. "Okay sweets, see you soon, love you."   
"Love you too," she replies, ending the call and shoving her phone into her backpack before pulling it onto her shoulders and taking off out of the studio. She would run, but she's afraid they might not let her come back if she does. Eventually she escapes the floor where the studios are and navigates her way through the tourists clogging the exits.

Once she's on the street she really can run, and she books it down the stairs to catch the train she can hear screeching to a stop. She vaults the turnstile because she doesn't have time to dig out her metro card and there are enough people around that she can get away with it. Still, by the time she's down the stairs the doors to the train are closing and she's almost ready to cry because she knows she's gonna be late, but two hands hold the doors open and then they're all opening and the automated voice is repeating a message to not block the doors and stand behind the yellow line and those two hands that she recognizes are pulling her into the crowded space.   
"I'm not talking to you," is how she starts.   
"Yes ma'am," he replies, but there's no smile in his voice like there should be. A minute later she spins around to look him in the eye.  
"You broke my best friend's heart today. She was crying. In a public restroom. At a high school. You made her a cliche. And not only that, but she wouldn't even tell me what happened. She wouldn't even talk to me, Lucas. She told me to leave her alone! Whatever you did or said you broke her and I don't care how or what it takes but you have to fix it! We all know that you two are the new Cory and Topanga. You had this one little fight but you'll fix it or she will and in a year you'll propose and in two she'll be the new Mrs. Riley Friar, and in five years you'll have your own little Riley or Cory and the cycle will continue. That's the way this is supposed to happen, so you have to fix it!" Maya was almost crying by the time she was done and she was standing way closer to Lucas than she had been when she'd started. She decided to blame it on the tons of people all crammed into the train, but when the train jolted and she almost fell, Lucas' arms caught her and she leaned into his chest, letting a few tears soak his shirt as the emotional roller coaster the day had been started to catch up to her.   
"Why," Lucas asks her gently. "Why is that the way things are supposed to happen?"   
"Because Riley is good and kind and has a wonderful family and that's how her life is supposed to turn out. She's supposed to be with someone who makes her happy, and that's been you since the seventh grade." One of Lucas' arms tightens around her, keeping her close, while the other gently grasps her chin and lifts her face so she's looking at him.  
"And what about you, Maya? Don't you deserve to be happy? I know you think you're the sidekick, but you deserve just as much as Riley does. You deserve the entire world. And what about me? Don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to do what I want instead of what's expected of me? Don't you think it's been hard for me to be crazy about Riley but always have someone else in the back of my mind? To have y-"  
"No! Stop. This isn't happening. You're not allowed to finish that thought. You broke up with my best friend-no- my sister ten hours ago. Please please tell me you didn't say to her what you almost just said to me." Maya's heart is racing and she wants to step back out of the comforting embrace of Lucas and away from his enticing scent but the train is crowded and if he lets go of her she's afraid she'll fall. Lucas sighs and he loosens his grip, though he doesn't let go completely.  
"I told her I loved her as a friend and that she would always be important to me, but that there was someone else I cared for even more. I promised her I'd never ever cheated on her which is absolutely true, but that I didn't think I could continue to be with her. I think she might've figured out who I was talking about on her own."   
"Oh fuck," Maya mumbles just as the overhead voice announces they've arrived at Bleecker St. She pulls away from Lucas and pushes her way out of the train, but he follows her. "Oh fuck oh fuck," she's still repeating to herself.   
"Maya it's okay, everything will be-“  
"DO NOT say everything will be fine," she whirls on him. "Riley is heartbroken and it's partially my fault and I'm going to lose everything. You don't get it, but you were there so you should. The Matthews took me in after my mom died. They raised me as their own and let me call them mom and dad and Auggie hardly remembers a time when I wasn't his sister and Riley is my sister, but if this tears us apart who do you think they're gonna choose?! Riley is their real kid and I'm out on the curb. I'm not losing my family because you think you like me, no matter how I feel." Lucas' head popped up when she mentioned the last part and he took a step closer.  
"And how do you feel, Maya?" He asked eagerly.   
"No, I already said we aren't doing this."  
"But Maya-"  
"Hey. She said no! Leave it alone." Maya looked up to see Josh standing on the platform like he'd been there for a while. Lucas heaved a sigh but he didn't try to push the topic, just muttered something about talking later to Maya before he turned back to the approaching train so he could head home.   
"What are you doing here, Josh," Maya asked with a sigh.   
"Topanga invited me over for dinner. She's gonna help me work on my law school applications afterward." He was looking at Maya with a sad expression, but then he smiled -albeit weakly- and they headed toward her house. She was just glad he didn't try to talk to her about what he'd overheard.   
.... She should've known it wouldn't be that easy. They got home and she tried to escape to her room while Cory and Josh did their customary 'my brother' thing, but no luck.   
"Maya, no way, take a seat. Cory, Topanga, you too." Josh corralled them all to the kitchen table and into chairs. "So, Maya, wanna tell them what I overheard you say downstairs?"  
"Not really," she replied without looking up.  
"Didn't think so, but not to worry, I'll tell them." Maya groaned and dropped her head to the table. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but Maya is afraid you two will side with Riley about it and kick her out." Maya glances up to see the absolutely devastated looks on her parents' faces.   
"Maya, sweetheart," Topanga says in the voice usually reserved for Auggie after an injury. "We love you so much!" Maya keeps her head down and sniffles her nose. She hears a chair push back and a second later has the comforting arms of her dad around her.   
"Maya you may have only officially been our daughter for the past four years but we've loved and cared for you like our daughter since you were five and Riley brought you home after school. No matter what you and Riley or you and Auggie or even you and us fight about we'll never stop loving you or being your parents." Maya is really crying now, and she uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes before wrapping her arms around her dad. A second later Topanga is there too and she cries a little more because she knows her parents love her, but Riley might hate her now and that's just as bad.

She disengages from the hug a minute or two later and says something about going to the restroom before getting up and fleeing to her room. It used to be Topanga's office and it's a little smaller than Riley or Auggie's rooms, but she doesn't mind. When she moved in she knows the Matthews' had talked about moving to a bigger place, afraid having a room so much smaller than the others would make her feel unwanted, but she really didn't mind and this apartment had always been a safe place for her, so she made a point of talking about how amazing her room was with its great lighting and pretty views of the little park on the corner and the storefronts across the street that she loved to sketch. She covered one of the walls with photos taken by Riley and Shawn and even a few taken by herself, and the other with framed replicas of her favorite works that made her feel inspired. The built in shelves had a smattering of books and art supplies spread across them, and her dresser was covered in a mess of makeup. The room was small but cozy and she'd made it hers.   
Maya flops onto her bed before jumping up again because she's not sure if she's got wet paint anywhere on her and she doesn't want to have to scrub her comforter if she does. Once she's changed and made sure to toss her clothes into the basket she flops back again and tries to process the day. She tells herself she's resting her eyes but she must've fallen asleep because it's almost nine when there's a knock on her door. She tells the person on the other side to come in, expecting to see Topanga, so she's surprised when Auggie walks in with a plate of food for her.   
"Mommy said you might be hungry but she's working with uncle Josh and daddy is talking to Riley so she said I could bring you dinner." Auggie gently sets the plate down and climbs onto her bed next to her. "Were you sad today, Maya? Mommy says you had a tough day so it was okay for you to sleep through dinner, especially cause Riley didn't come down to eat either."  
"It was just a really long day, squirt," she replies, draping an arm over his shoulders.   
"Oh. Does that mean you're too tired to draw," he asks sadly. It's been their tradition since she moved in that if she's the one putting him to bed she sketches him until he falls asleep. Auggie loves watching her draw, especially when he's her subject, and it gets him to relax and knock out because he has to sit still and quiet so she can focus. He's got entire sketchbooks filled with portraits of himself that she's drawn and even though she expects him to be bored of it after five years he still gets excited when she hands him a new book. Maya thinks the one she's working on now will be filled up right around his birthday, so in her spare time she's been filling in the pages with magical scenery; Auggie sleeping on giant leaves in a rainforest or on clouds in the sky. She's going to get Auggie's name embossed on the front with a witty title, but she's not sure what it's going to say yet. She'll have to ask Lucas, he's good at coming up with things like that. She sighs at the thought of him, but plasters a smile on her face and looks down at Auggie.   
"Nah, I'm never too tired to draw my little bro," she says cheerfully. "Let me eat and I'll come over in a few minutes, okay?" He smiles at her and then jumps off the bed to make his round of good nights before she gets to his room. Maya shoves the food into her mouth and finishes in about ten minutes, all of which she spent mentally plotting the sketch she wants to do of Auggie in the ocean, surrounded by sea creatures. She leaves the plate on her nightstand and grabs her Auggie sketchbook. She sighs again when she realizes that the only other person she draws as much as Auggie is Lucas. It shouldn't surprise her, but it does. She makes her way into Auggie's room where he's already in bed and waiting for her. She gives him a kiss on his forehead before sitting in his desk chair and working on the sketch. He's asleep in ten minutes, and she spends another ten finishing the portrait before her parents come in to check on them. They smile softly at Auggie and then her. Cory kisses her forehead like she did to Auggie not twenty minutes earlier and Topanga looks down at her sketchbook.  
"I swear you get better every single day, Maya. It's like looking at a photo! You're so talented, sweetheart." Topanga compliments her art constantly, but it always sounds so sincere that Maya never doubts it. They whisper good nights to each other and Maya follows them out of the room. They go down the hall to their room and she goes toward hers, but she stops outside Riley's door, her hand raised to knock; she doesn't when she hears voices she's certain belong to Riley and Farkle.   
"... Not her fault, Ri. You know she would never do anything to hurt you."  
"But he's my boyfriend! Or he was. How could she do this to me? How could she?"  
"You and I both know she had no idea. Maya is the only person who wants you to have a happy ending more than you do."  
"Obviously she doesn't, or she never would've let this happen! I hate her!" With that, Maya turns and tiptoes down the hall, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She drops her sketchbook and doesn't bother picking it up, her fingers feel numb, and she just wants to go to sleep and forget this terrible day ever happened.  
Inside Riley's room Farkle has his mouth open to say something when they hear a small thump outside Riley's door.  
"What was that," he asks in a stage whisper.   
"I don't know. Probably mom or dad," she whispers back.   
"But didn't they just come in and say goodnight like five minutes ago,"he asks.  
"Maybe it was Auggie," she replies weakly.   
"Shouldn't he already be asleep?" Riley nods her head and gets up from the window seat to quietly pull the door open. On the floor in front of her is Maya's Auggie sketchbook, it's lying haphazardly and she rushes to pick it up before the pages crease. She closes the door and cradles the book to her chest.   
"Do you think she heard me," Riley mumbles as she turns back to Farkle.   
"I think she probably did," he replies with a sad look on his face. Riley starts really crying then, and Farkle puts his arm around her while she sobs into his shirt. He remembers being fourteen and seeing Riley and Maya fight over him, only to swear to each other that they'd never let a boy come between them again. He's sad that they're here once more, especially months before they're all about to go their separate ways for college. Still, he's not completely surprised. Farkle has seen for months, if not years, the same thing Riley realized when Lucas told her there was someone else. Maya and Lucas are kind of meant to be. He's heard from all three of them about how they met, how Maya and Lucas had a thirty second relationship before Maya 'broke up' with him and then pushed Riley in his direction. He's heard Lucas say that Riley literally fell into his lap, like a gift, but he's also heard Lucas talk about the smile Maya gave him when she first approached. He's heard Riley talk about how pleased she felt to be sitting on his lap and having his big Texas smile directed at her, but he's also heard her talk about how Maya saw him first, but she gave him to Riley instead. The only person whose story hadn't changed in five years was Maya's. She looked up, saw a cute boy, saw the dopey smile on her best friend's face, and decided she deserved him, so she made it happen. Farkle has watched Lucas and Maya tease and snipe at each other for five years, but he's also seen them bond about their abusive fathers. He watched Maya sob into Lucas' chest at school while Riley wrapped her arms around her from behind when the principal told her about her mother's accident. He watched Maya go to every single one of Lucas' baseball games, even if he and Riley couldn't make it, no matter how much she complained about the sun and the sweat and the smell. He knows Lucas is always a willing model and one of the biggest supporters of Maya's art because she's so talented it wouldn't be fair not to share it with the world, and he knows Maya dragged Lucas to the after school tutoring sessions because baseball scholarship or no, the Ivy League schools his family expected him to attend weren't going to accept a C student. If Farkle is being honest, Maya and Lucas compliment each other way more than Riley and Lucas, and he thinks Riley is probably so upset because she knows it too.   
"Riley, I know you're upset, and I know part of that is directed at Maya, but I promise you do not want your best friend in the world to go to sleep tonight thinking about how she just heard you say you hate her."  
"I know," Riley mumbles, her words muffled where she's got her face pressed against his chest. He squeezes her in a tight side hug one more time and then releases her and scoots over.   
"You have to go make it right. It can't wait til tomorrow, not this time." Farkle gives Riley a nudge to get her on her feet and hears her mumble 'I know' one more time before she's tiptoeing out her bedroom door. Before Farkle can shimmy out the window, which is much harder to do at 17 than it was at 12, he sees Riley's door open and she comes through with a look somewhere between devastated and panicked.  
"She's gone!" Riley's not even trying to whisper and Farkle rushes to shush her before the Matthews' wake up.   
" what do you mean she's gone?!" Farkle notices that he's also struggling to keep his voice down.  
"What part of she's gone are you struggling to understand, Farkle?! She is no longer here. Her current location is somewhere else. Elvis has left the building!" Farkle grabs Riley's shoulders and ducks his head down to look in her eyes. They're wide and panicked and her breathing is fast and Farkle is starting to hope the Matthews' wake up after all because he can handle a crying Riley but a panicking Riley is something else.   
"RILES," he says as loud as he dares, "you need to take a deep breath okay, in and out, in, and out. There ya go. Maya is going to be fine. She knows the city like the back of her hand and the city knows her. No one is going to hurt our girl and nothing is going to happen to her, but we do need to find her. Where would she go? Think Riley, no one knows her like you do." Riley's breathing has evened out and she seems to focus on what Farkle is saying.   
"Uh, I don't know, she took her sketch pad with her I think, I didn't see it in her room. So maybe the park or herald square to sketch the shops or Washington square park because she loves the arch, I don't know Farkle!" Riley was trying to keep control but all she could think about was Maya being alone and hurt and the last thing she heard Riley say was that she hated her.   
"We'll find her, Riley, okay? Did you try calling her cell?" Riley pulled out her phone and hit her number 2 speed dial before putting the phone to her ear.   
"You've reached Maya's phone, leave a message or call Riley!"   
"It went straight to voicemail" she told Farkle.   
"Okay, that's okay, we'll split up. I'll go to herald square and you take Washington. I've got my phone and you've got yours so we'll stay in touch." Riley nodded along with Farkle's words, happy to have a plan of action. They climbed out and down the fire escape, but before they split up Riley grabbed Farkle's sleeve.   
"Call Lucas. He needs to know, and he might have an idea of where she is, maybe she's with him even, who knows. But I just can't talk to him right now, can you call him please?" Farkle nodded at her and with that they went in opposite directions, Farkle rushing up town and west while Riley went down and east. 'Oh Maya, I'm so sorry, but please don't do anything stupid,' Riley thought to herself as she took off toward the park.  
Maya was sitting in the cages at the baseball park. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them, her sketchbook and pencils balancing on top of her knees. She didn't know why she'd come here. Normally if she was upset she would talk to Riley and if she was upset enough to leave the house she'd go to Washington Square Park, but tonight the arch wasn't calling to her. Instead she'd set out with thoughts of Riley and Lucas swirling in her mind and her feet carried her here. Sighing, Maya got up and shoved her things back into her backpack, deciding to walk home and deal with everything tomorrow, but as she was walking across the field she heard someone calling her name.  
"Jesus, are you stalking me?" Maya stomped away from Josh without waiting for a reply.  
"Sheesh, calm down, dork. I was walking to the train when I saw you scurrying down your fire escape like the building was actually burning down. I called your name then but you didn't hear me and I kinda lost you for a minute. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." When Maya turned around she saw a genuine look of concern on Josh's face. "I was actually going to call you when I got back to the dorm, I wanted to apologize. Whatever is going on with you and Riley is between you two, but I know my brother and Topanga really love you and I wanted you to be clear on that. You should never feel alone or like something could break up our family. We all love you so much Maya." Maya lasted about five seconds before she burst into tears for the third time that evening. "Oh fuck! Uh, no don't cry I just -"   
"It's fine, I'm fine. I just really love you guys too." Maya wiped her eyes and sniffed her nose and then she smiled at Josh and started walking towards home. She made it about five steps before she stopped. "God I really cannot bear the idea of being under the same roof as Riley tonight knowing how she feels," Maya mumbled with a sigh.  
"Then don't. Come hang out at the dorms tonight. You can probably stay with Jasmine and Charlotte, their third roommate is on some trip for the weekend," Josh replied. Maya considered the suggestion for a moment. Jasmine and Charlotte had been so kind to her, ever since she'd met them at the party she and Riley had crashed to see Josh four years ago. They always wanted to sit and chat with her whenever she was near the NYU campus and occasionally they met up for coffee. Honestly they were probably the best people to talk to about her present situation. Maya smiled and nodded her head.   
"That actually sounds like an amazing idea, thanks Uncle Josh!" Maya giggled at his grimace. He hated when she called him Uncle Josh, and he'd made the mistake of telling her so, which of course meant she did it all the time now. He didn't complain this time though, he just hooked his arm around her shoulders, ruffled her hair, and they headed downtown towards the NYU Senior Dorms.  
The term "dorm" was loosely applied to Senior housing. It was basically an apartment building with a slightly stricter than usual doorman and a security guard. You couldn't get in the door without a student ID but that was pretty much the only thing restricting access to the building. There was no guest sign in sheet or alcohol policy, and the students were pretty much free to do whatever they pleased with whomever they pleased. Riley always said it made her feel nervous, but Maya loved the freedom of it. She felt more grown up when she was here. Maya followed Josh into the building and up the stairs.   
"Hey I've gotta text Cory and Topanga that you're here okay? I just don't want them to freak if you're not home in the morning." Josh looked like he was expecting an argument but it didn't come, instead Maya nodded at him. "Maybe I should go home, it's not fair for me to let them worry..." She said hesitantly.  
"If you want to go home you should and I'll walk you back but only if you want. If you really don't want to be there tonight then just let me text my brother and stay here. If they know where you are and that I'll be right down the hall I can't imagine they're going to be too worried." Josh smiled at Maya and pulled his phone out, waiting for Maya to give him a thumbs up before he fired off the text. "Cool, let's go see if the girls are still awake."   
When they got to Josh's floor they realized the girls were definitely still up, as was the rest of the floor and probably all of the other floors. The party they walked into was in full swing and as soon as Jasmine caught sight of Maya she squealed and ran over to her.   
"OMG Joshy you didn't tell us you were bringing Maya over!" Jasmine pulled Maya into a hug and almost fell as she pulled back. Maya put her arm around her friend to keep her on her feet and laughed.  
"Yeah Jasmine and you didn't tell me there were going to be 200 people crammed onto our floor for a party so I think we're even." Josh was trying to sound stern but when they heard another high pitched equal followed by Charlotte running over and giving Josh and Maya a sloppy kiss on their cheeks his frown melted into a little smile.   
"Josh! Maya! I'm so so glad you guys are here! Let's go let's go, you both need drinks!" Charlotte 's voice was exuberant and Maya laughed again.   
"Yes! Shots! Let's do shots come on you guys!" At that Maya shook her head.   
"No shots for me guys, I just came to get out of the house," Maya replied to Jasmine’s suggestion. "Can I crash in your room?"  
Of course!" Charlotte tossed Maya the lanyard from around her neck with their dorm keys. "Here, just leave the door unlocked so I can get in later. Take Kim's bed, she's out of town."  
"Yeah and if you decide you want company come out and party with us!" Jasmine added from her side.   
"Will do! Thanks guys, you're seriously the best." Maya laughed one more time at the simultaneous "duh" the girls let out and turned to walk away. Josh followed her to Jasmine and Charlotte’s suite and inside to make sure she was all set.  
"Hey I'm really sorry, I know you wanted to get out of the house for some peace and the girls said they'd only invited a few people for a couple hours at most, not the entire building for a rager."  
"Don't apologize, I think it's great! Really captures the college spirit I think. Thanks for bringing me here."   
"Of course, dork. I'm gonna go out there and probably do a few shots but I have no intention of getting wasted, I have a 10am class tomorrow that I really can't miss. Anyway, if you need anything come find me, okay? And I'll walk you home tomorrow. Just wake me up when you're ready to go." With that Josh gave Maya a gentle kiss on the top of her head and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Maya sat on Kim's bed for a few minutes before pulling her sketchbook out of her bag. On the walk to the dorms she'd started feeling tired but seeing the people dancing and hearing the loud music and the enthusiasm from Jasmine and Charlotte had left her buzzing with energy and she thought sketching might calm her down enough to sleep. Maya went over to the window and stared down onto the street, looking for a subject to draw when a familiar letterman jacket caught her eye.   
"No, no fucking way," she mumbled to herself, learning her head against the window to get a closer look. Now that she had an idea of who she was looking at there was no mistaking him. "Ugh what's with all of the fucking stalkers in this city," she grumbled even as she pulled her coat back on and grabbed Charlotte’s keys and Jasmine’s student ID off her desk. Maya walked out of the dorm, down the stairs, and out of the building, and then sat and waited. A minute later Lucas was standing in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out Maya put her hand over his lips.   
"Uh-uh. Don't say a word. Take your phone out, text whomever told you I was gone that you found me and I'm fine and I'll be home tomorrow, and then go home."   
When Maya took her hand away Lucas didn't argue, he pulled out his phone and started typing, firing off the text quickly. Then he typed some more and handed her the phone.   
'I won't say a word if you don't want me to but I'm not going home until I know you're home. I'll wait out here all night if I have to.' Maya rolled her eyes and walked back into the building. When Lucas made no move to follow her nor to leave she sighed again and opened the door for him.   
"Let's go Huckleberry, as annoying as you are I don't want to be the reason you get hypothermia." Lucas followed her Into the building and watched her scan Jasmine’s ID to get the elevator doors open. He raised his eyebrow at her.   
"What," she asked him with a scowl. He just smirked and put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "You can speak, I'm not actually going to hold you to that you know. But we're not talking about the serious stuff tonight"  
"Deal," Lucas replied as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the party that had somehow gotten even more out of control in the five minutes she'd been gone. She saw Jasmine, Charlotte and Josh lining up shots at one of the tables and made a beeline to them, Lucas in tow.   
"Pour two more," she said to Jasmine whose smile stretched even wider seeing her. Josh was scowling at Lucas but Maya elbowed him. "It's alright, I brought him up. If I need a knight in shining armor you'll be the first to know." With one last glare at Lucas he shrugged and hooked his arm around Maya's shoulders.   
"Alright dork, you sure you're ready for a college party?"   
"Born ready,” Maya replied as she, Josh, Charlotte, and Jasmine picked up their shot glasses. She gave Lucas a daring grin and he grabbed his as well.  
"Bottoms up,” he said as he knocked his back. The other four followed. Maya scrunched her face at the taste and heard Lucas laugh at her expression. She stuck her tongue out at him and then nodded at Jasmine to line up five more drinks. Josh glanced between Maya, Lucas, and the drinks on the table.  
"Hey, just so you know I trust you and I know this isn't your first time drinking but if I think things are getting out of hand I will cut you off, got it? That goes for the both of you, except the part about trust. I don't trust you at all Lucas Friar."   
"Fair enough, Joshy," Maya replied with a smirk while Lucas tipped his head in Josh's direction in acknowledgement. Then the group grabbed their shots and drank again. This time when Lucas laughed at her face she smiled, allowing the sound to warm her bones. Or maybe that was just the whiskey.   
The group did three more shots before Jasmine and Charlotte wandered away, dragging Josh with them. Lucas started to say something but before he could a guy appeared, grabbing Maya's hand and asking her to dance with him. She sent a wicked grin at Lucas before getting up and following the guy onto the makeshift dance floor. They danced for one song, the guy close but not so much that Maya was uncomfortable. In fact, she was having fun, dancing, tossing her hair around, and throwing teasing looks at Lucas whenever she caught sight of him. As the song changed so did her partner and she looked over to see Lucas behind her moving his body with hers.   
"Couldn't even last two songs, could you, Huckleberry?"  
"Jesus Maya with the way you were moving I don't know how I managed to last one," he replied taking a step closer so their bodies were flush together. She leaned into him, wrapping her arm back around his neck as his big palms cradled her hips.   
“You know we can’t do this, right,” she said as they swayed together. The music was still loud and fast and full of bass but they weren’t listening, caught up in the way they were pressed together and the intimate feeling of whispering into each other’s ears to be heard.  
“We’re only dancing, darlin’,” Lucas replied with a smirk. Maya lightly hit his chest.  
“I’m serious. You and I… We can’t.” Her lips pulled into a frown. Maya didn’t have it in her to be selfish. She was just too giving, and as far as she was concerned Riley always came first. That was how best friends works. But just this once she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to tell Lucas that she might already be half in love with him and ask if he felt the same way. She wanted to say fuck it to everything else and walk down the halls at school tomorrow smiling and holding his hand. She wanted him to take her on dates to art galleries so she could show him her favorites and she wanted to go to his baseball games as his girlfriend, not as that weird artsy girl who always tagged along. More than all that, she wanted to be happy with someone she really truly cared about, and she wanted her friends to be happy for her. She thinks Farkle could be happy for her. For them. She thinks he’s so smart he probably knew how she felt about Lucas long before she did. The problem is Riley. She is just not capable of consciously hurting Riley and that means that nothing can happen between her and Lucas and it fucking sucks.   
It’s not until Maya is pressing her face into Lucas’s neck that she realizes while she’s been lost in thought he’s turned her around and wound his arms around her waist, hers finding their way around his neck and their bodies pressed together, his head resting on top of hers. There’s not an inch between them and Maya decides just for tonight she’s allowed to be selfish. She’ll stop tomorrow, but tonight is hers. They’re at a college party and there’s only one person present who knows who they are. When Maya glances to the last place she saw Josh he’s not there, but as she scans the crowd she sees Jasmine tugging his hand toward his room and him following with a wide smile. Looking around again she finds Charlotte dancing with a group of girls, clearly having fun and nowhere near being done with the party. With a gulp Maya makes up her mind.  
Detangling her arms from around his neck, she steps away from Lucas. There's a protest budding on his lips and in his eyes but it stops short when she twines her fingers with his and leads him away from the music and the dancing and down the hall toward Jasmine and Charlotte's room. She fits the key into the lock and steps through the door but doesn't flick the switch for the harsh fluorescent lights, instead letting her eyes adjust to the soft light filling the room from the brightly lit streets below. She looks over her shoulder at Lucas and sees the slightest flicker of hesitation flash over his face before he smiles and follows her in, closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Maya," he starts, but that's as far as he gets because a second later she's pressed him back against the door and surged up to connect her lips with his. His hands instantly curl around her hips and pull her closer as he kisses her like he'll die the minute he has to stop. They make out like that pressed against the door for what feels like an eternity but is probably only a few minutes and then Maya is tugging him back towards the bed she thinks belongs to Kim. He matches her step for step, his lips pressing kisses down her neck as she tries to catch her breath. When the backs of her knees hit the bed she let's herself fall back to lie down and Lucas follows instantly. She pushes his shirt up, running her fingers along the muscles defining his stomach and chest and he groans against her lips even as he slides his hands under her blouse. She leans up to pull the top off without a second thought and lays against his chest in only her bra, blushing at the appreciative look in his eyes as he takes her in. They kiss a little longer and when his hand slides down her belly to the button of her jeans she doesn't stop him, which is why she's concerned when he stops himself. With a sigh he pulls away from her and then because he can't help himself he leans back in for one more long drugging kiss before sitting back and putting about a foot of space between them.   
“What,” she asks impatiently, and he sighs again and scrubs his hands against his face and through his hair.   
“We can’t do this.” The look on her face is absolutely crestfallen for a moment before she shutters herself off from him and stands, reaching for her top. He stills her with a gentle hand on her arm. “Trust me, there is absolutely nothing I want more than for us to continue what was just happening, but you and I have both been drinking and today has already been a weird and stressful day for the both of us. And I know you, Maya. I know how you think. You think we can do this once, just tonight, and then you were going to pretend nothing happened tomorrow and go back to saying we can’t do this and I just… I am so far gone on you, Maya. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time now and I have a feeling you’re at least in a similar position. I don’t want this to be one and done. I, I, I love you, and I’d rather not be with you at all than be with you once only to have you deny it ever happened.” After saying his peace Lucas grabs his shirt and pulls it on. He snags his jacket off the floor and moves toward the door.   
“Wait,” Maya almost shouts, afraid that if he walks out the door that will be it and they won’t ever have a chance again. “Don’t leave, okay? Just, just let me think for a minute.” Lucas drops into one of the uncomfortable desk chairs that come standard in dorm rooms and Maya, now with her shirt securely back in place, runs her fingers through her hair to smooth out the tangled strands while she sits on the bed trying to formulate a response. “I can’t believe you were going to tell me you love me and then just leave, Jesus, what happened to the notion of a country gentleman. Look. I’m not going to say this can happen. As far as I’m concerned it can’t. At least, not publicly and in front of other people, especially right now. You and Riley just broke up earlier today, and I don’t care what other people think but I don’t want to hurt her.” Lucas’s expression is sad but understanding, and he stands to leave again. “Stop trying to leave, I’m not done yet,” Maya snaps at him and he drops back into the chair. “You’re right, okay. I do like you. I like you a fucking lot and I have for so fucking long and I was okay with never having you, I really was. It was worth it for you and Riley to be happy. But now you’re broken up and you just, you’re saying shit like ‘I love you,’ and I fucking love you too but I don’t know where we’re supposed to go from here, okay? Maybe in time we can try something. Maybe like after graduation or something…” Lucas is looking at her with a skeptical expression. “I know it’s not the best solution okay, but it’s the best I can do. Can we just. I don’t know. Can we just be friends and take it a day at a time and agree to try for something when I no longer think my best friend and sister is going to shatter into a million pieces at the thought of us being together?” She knows her voice has gone high pitched and pleading at the end but Lucas stares at her for a minute before his lips spread into a wide smile and he crosses the room to peck her lips once before pulling back.  
“I think I can agree to that.” She smiles against his lips and he turns to sit on the bed next to her, shuffling back to lean against the wall. She leans over to grab her jacket off the floor and as she turns to glance at him she notices the soft smile on his face as he watches her and the way that the light from the window is casting shadows across his face putting him perfectly in profile.   
“Oh my god don’t move,” she says, probably a bit more urgent than she needs to, but he freezes nonetheless.  
“What,” he asks, trying not to move while simultaneously glancing around to find the reason she told him to stay still.  
“The lighting is perfect right now, just stay where you are,” she replies, sliding off the bed and grabbing her sketchbook before settling on Jasmine’s bed across from him but still in his line of sight. He’s just like Auggie in that he likes to watch her draw. She grabs her pencils and launches into the sketch, pleased with the way he relaxes the tenseness in his shoulders but otherwise holds his position so she can draw. Neither of them have moved ten minutes later when there’s banging on the door before it flies open to reveal a murderous Josh and a giggling Charlotte and Jasmine behind him.   
“Hey get off of her…” Josh starts as he barges into the room, his voice faltering when he realizes both teens are dressed and on opposite sides of the room. Charlotte and Jasmine’s giggles turn to full belly laughs. “Uh, sorry. I, uh, I thought you were… Well see Charlotte said you’d been gone almost an hour and… I mean after everything today, and, and I told you I don’t trust you, Friar, so when you were both in here… alone… I thought, um, well. Yeah. But obviously nothing is happening so I’m just going to leave now,” Josh says, backing slowly out of the room. Jasmine is grasping Charlotte’s arm to keep from falling over as they both howl at Josh’s awkward stuttering words, and Josh, Maya, and Lucas are all blushing beet red. Josh is out of the room and pulling the door closed when Maya clears her throat and everyone falls silent, even, the girls, so they can hear her.  
“Um, Uncle Josh, you’ve got some lipstick on your shirt collar,” she says, cheeks tugging her mouth into a devilish grin. Charlotte’s laughter is even more uproarious than before, Josh is beet red, and Jasmine is turning pink with embarrassment while trying to hold in her giggles.   
Once The door is shut Maya and Lucas look at each other before letting out quiet chuckles of their own, partially at Josh’s embarrassment and partially in relief that he hadn’t walked in 20 minutes earlier when they were topless and wrapped up in each other on the bed.   
\--  
“Lucas found her.” At Farkle’s words, Riley finally lets out the breath she feels like she's been holding for an hour. “He said she’s at the NYU senior apartments.”   
“She probably went to see Jasmine and Charlotte,” Riley mumbles. She understands of course why Maya went to talk to other girls about why she was upset, she obviously couldn't talk to Riley considering Riley was the reason she felt the need to flee in the first place, but there was still a weird sting to the idea that she wasn't Maya’s first choice for comfort.  
“Do you wanna go there? Talk to her?” Farkle’s question is hesitant, and Riley can tell it's what he thinks she should do, but Lucas might still be there and Maya is safe which was the most important thing and it's already so late that she shakes her head.   
“No, I think it would be best for me to give her some space right now. It's late and she's safe and we have school tomorrow, we should go home.” Farkle opens his mouth, forehead creasing and ready to disagree, but instead he snaps his mouth closed and nods, putting his arm over Riley’s shoulders as he walks her home.   
\--  
Maya yawns and rolls her wrists but keeps her eyes closed and the rest of her body still, terrified the if she blinks or moves the warm feeling of Lucas’ arms wrapped around her and the smell of his skin will disappear. She's almost back asleep, her head pillowed on his chest, when his alarm goes off and he groans, pulling her closer before releasing her completely. Finally she opens her eyes and sits up on the bed, looking down at Lucas. His shirt is riding up leave a delicious expanse of skin on display, and he's got one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light. His other hand is blindly reaching out for his phone to turn off the alarm, and Maya belatedly realizes it's in the pocket of his letterman jacket which is currently scrunched around her hips where she'd been using it as a blanket. She digs it out and hits snooze before looking back at Lucas who is now smiling at her.   
“C’mere,” he says softly and she lays down on his chest again, tossing one of her jean clad thighs over his leg. He tilts his head down and she leans up to accept the gentle kiss he's offering. It quickly turns filthy and Maya isn't surprised to feel him hardening against her leg. She pushes into it and grinds herself against his hip while his hand tangles in her hair. His breathing is getting faster and so is hers but she's not quite there so she sits herself fully on top of him and grinds into his lap, enjoying the way he thrusts his body up against hers. When he slides his hand under her shirt and bra to pinch her nipple she feels the orgasm that washes through her down to her toes and bites her lip to keep silent. A few thrusts later Lucas’ hips still and she feels more than hears the way he moans his real ease against her neck. Their hearts are racing and their lips are kiss swollen as they slump against each other, Maya breathing hard against Lucas’ chest while he runs his hands up and down her back, tracing little patterns with his fingers that make her smile. The alarm goes off again and Maya sits up and then stands, Lucas also standing a moment later. Lucas opens his mouth to speak but the bathroom door opens and in walks Charlotte with damp hair.  
“Aw the lovebirds are awake,” she coos at them. “You know you guys looked seriously adorable all cuddled up.” Lucas’ ears are bright red with how hard he's blushing and he hooks a thumb over his shoulder toward the door Charlotte just walked in from.   
“I’m just gonna…” he trails off as he walks toward the bathroom. Maya catches his hand as he gets to the door, insecurity evident in her eyes when she meets his gaze and whispers “no regrets?”  
“Never with you,” Lucas replies steadily without breaking eye contact. His thumb gently brushes her knuckles where she's holding his hand. She nods and gives him a shy smile before letting go and walking over to Charlotte to ask if she has some clothes she can borrow for school.   
\--  
Maya is uncomfortable in the dress Charlotte had let her borrow and wishes she had time to go home on her lunch and change but there's no way she'd be back in time for her Government class. The thought is appealing, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are all in the class with her and she'd rather not face them yet, but her dad teaches and she doesn't want to break his trust or worry him even more by not showing up to school the day after she snuck out of the house and spent the night somewhere else. Instead Maya spends lunch hiding out in the bathroom and thinking about that morning.   
—  
Charlotte pulled out a practically new navy blue dress and a pair of tights for Maya and then braided her golden hair into a crown while she rambled about the party the night before. Maya was only half listening, still caught up in a loop of happiness and shame about what happened with Lucas, which is probably why her breath stuttered when she caught the words ‘secret’ and ‘cowboy’ from Charlotte.  
“Um wait what?”  
“I was just saying your secret is safe with me. Yknow, the way you and your cowboy were all cuddled together this morning? Based on Josh’s reaction last night I'm sure he wouldn't be thrilled about knowing you two slept all entangled together, but I won't tell if you won't,” Charlotte finished with a conspiratorial grin. Maya smiled in gratitude but it didn't quite reach her eyes and Charlotte caught it right away.  
“Maya, you know you're basically the little sister that Jasmine and I never had and we adore you. If you need to talk, about anything, not just the cowboy, she and I are both here for you.”  
“Yeah Maya, always,” Jasmine added from where she was leaning against the doorway, having just walked in and caught the tail end of Charlotte’s speech.   
“He's Riley’s boyfriend. Well, he was.” Maya had meant to say thank you but instead that confession had tumbled out. Charlotte and Jasmine raised their eyebrows at each other over Maya’s head but stayed quiet as they could tell she had more to say. “They broke up yesterday. He- he told her he had feelings for someone else. That he’d always love her as a friend but there was someone else he was in love with.”   
“And that someone is you,” Jasmine asked softly. Maya nodded, eyes cast down and tears welling.   
“And how do you feel about him,” Charlotte followed up, putting her arm around Maya’s shoulders.   
“I think…” Maya sniffled. “I think I've been in love with him since I was 13 years old.” Maya deflated and Jasmine and Charlotte immediately pulled her into a tangle of limbs for a hug.   
“But Maya, honey, if you both care about each other…” Charlotte trailed off.   
“She doesn't want to hurt Riley,” Jasmine cut in so Maya didn't have to speak. “Riley is your best friend, right? And for the past few years she's been your sister? And you think that by having feelings for Lucas you're betraying her? I understand why you feel that way, but you have to give Riley a little credit. It's hard right now and she's hurting really bad, but I'm sure that when push comes to shove Riley wants you to be happy just as much as you want her to. And you know, this might take time, but if you and Lucas care about each other the way you say you do then you can't let your fear of hurting Riley stop you from living your life and making yourself happy.”   
“Yeah, and you two definitely care about each other. Josh even said it last night, the way you two look at each other like the rest of the world doesn't exist, it's a special thing.”   
Maya felt a lot better after talking to her friends, and after a fresh coat of mascara applied by Jasmine she gave them each a tight hug, thanked them both, and made her way to school. Now here she was spending lunch on the floor of the third story bathroom that nobody ever used. Soon enough the bell rang and she gathered her things before making her way to AP Government with Mr. Matthews.   
\--  
Riley had been anxious to see Maya all morning. Her dad gave her a long look when he came downstairs that morning but other than that he didn't mention the fight with Maya and no one seemed surprised at her absence, so Riley ate her cereal in silence. Farkle met her at the train station and the pair made their way to school with relatively little talking. Riley was content to slump against Farkle’s shoulder while he rambled about his science fair project. At school Riley caught sight of Lucas briefly but avoided making eye contact with him. She looked for Maya all morning but didn't see her and wasn't surprised when she was absent from the cafeteria during lunch. Riley ate her sandwich while she did her calc homework and resolved to see everyone next period. When the bell rang her stomach dropped but she kept her head high as she walked into class and took her usual seat. Lucas was already there, and she noticed with a raise of her brow that he was wearing the same clothes as the day before, though he had his letterman jacket buttoned to the top to hide the fact. Farkle walked in a minute later and smiled at both of them, and Maya rushed through the door a second before the ring of the late bell. She kept her head down, eyes trained on her desk and for a second Riley’s heart broke at how small Maya was making herself instead of sprawling loose and comfortable over the desk. It reminded Riley too much of how she'd been after Katy died. When Maya snuck a glance back toward Lucas though Riley’s expression hardened and when Maya’s hopeful gaze turned to her she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact or smile. She instead turned toward the door where her dad was just walking in and actively ignored the three distinct sighs she heard from her left.   
\--  
After the lesson, Mr. Matthews asked Maya to stay back at the end of class knowing all she had left for the day was her double art block. Riley hovered at the door.  
“Now Maya, I know yesterday was weird and stressful but you cannot take off like that, and we will be having a conversation about it at home with Topanga, but that can wait. For now, I wanted to give you this. It came yesterday but we completely forgot about it. I knew you'd want it right away.”  
Riley peeked around the corner to see Maya’s hands shaking, a small envelope clutched tightly in them.  
“But. But it's small. Doesn't it mean it's bad if it's small?” Maya’s voice was so quiet Riley had to strain to hear it.   
“Not necessarily. You won't know until you open it, but you don't have to do that now, you can wait until we get home if you want…”  
“No. I'll just-” Riley heard the sound of paper tearing as Maya used her finger to saw through the envelope. The next few moments were silent, and Riley considered looking around the corner again but before she could she heard Maya shrieking.   
“I got in! I got in oh my god I got in!” Riley looked around the corner to see Corey swinging Maya around the room, the acceptance letter clutched in her hands.   
“Well, read it to me,” he prompted.  
“Okay, okay, it says  
‘Ms. Hart,  
On behalf of Columbia University it is my honor to welcome you to the class of 2022. You should receive your introductory package as well as your financial aid award letter in the next few weeks, however, I would like to take a moment to inform you that we were incredibly impressed with your portfolio, and upon satisfactory completion of your high school education you have been nominated to receive the Handelman Scholarship, which covers tu-’  
Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.”  
“Maya?” Corey prompted. Maya’s voice shook as she continued.  
“Which covers tuition, room and board, and an allowance for books and supplies. Congratulations again on your achievement and we look forward to having you join us. New student orientation will take place on August 1, 2017 and you must RSVP to attend no later than July 14, 2017.  
Sincerely,  
\--  
Dean of Students  
Columbia University School of Art’”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maya, you're going to Columbia.”  
“I'm going to Columbia. I'm going to Columbia! On a full scholarship! Did you hear that? They looked at my portfolio and they want me to go there! They want me to go there so bad that they're going to pay my way. Full scholarship!”  
“Congratulations Maya! I am so so proud of you!”   
“Thank you! Thank you for everything! I have to go! I have to tell Madame DuPré!”  
“Go, go, don't be late! I'll see you at home after your workshop!”   
Maya dashed out the door and right into Riley who was trying to look like she hadn't been eavesdropping.   
“Sorry, I-” Maya started before awkwardly falling silent. It hurt Riley to not be able to share in Maya’s joy, so she said screw it and threw her arms around her best friend.  
“Congratulations Maya,” she whispered in her ear. “Your mom would be so so proud of you.” Maya squeezed her arms tight around Riley and took a shuddering breath. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away.   
“Thank you,” she mumbled. The pair stood and looked at each other awkwardly, but Riley was the first to speak.  
“Maya-” Maya shrank back just a bit from her, the momentary elation tempered by Riley’s cool tone and guilt about Lucas making her meek. “I just wanted to tell you I don't hate you. I- I'm really sad and hurt right now but I didn't mean that when I said it.”  
“Oh Riles I swear I didn't mean for this…” her cheeks went pink and her eyes glassy as she bit her lip, lost in memories of that morning. She felt like she should apologize but she couldn't. Riley’s forgiving nature disintegrated when she saw the way Maya bit her lip, clearly thinking about Lucas. She was now even more suspicious about the fact that he was wearing the same clothes as the day before.  
“I think I know that but I need some space right now. From him and you. I'll see you around or at home.” Maya opened her mouth to reply but just then the neckline of her dress shifted and Riley saw what could only be a lovebite freshly made on her shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned dashing down the hall. Maya’s heart broke again but when she reached up to adjust her dress she was reminded of the letter clutched in her hand and even her fight with Riley couldn't stop the enormous smile from appearing on her face. She was going to Columbia! For art no less!   
Maya thought at best she'd use her meager savings to get through a few semesters at a CUNY, maybe finish a degree, and then find a job. It was the Matthews’s who pushed her to apply to art schools, and if she was honest she'd only applied to Columbia because Riley, Farkle, and Lucas all had as well. She never in a million years thought she'd be accepted, but here she was with a full scholarship and she was ecstatic. She ran to her art class and proudly presented the letter to Madame DuPré who actually cried as she read it and told Maya how proud she was. After school she ran into Farkle and Lucas talking but she didn't notice the way they fell silent as she approached, too consumed by her excitement. She handed the letter to Lucas who read it quickly, his smile growing wider and wider. He practically shoved the letter into Farkle’s hands before hoisting Maya up by the waist and spinning her around, both laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he lowered her to the ground she felt him place a gentle kiss to her neck before whispering in her ear “I never doubted you for a second.” Maya’s heart was racing as she looked into his eyes, but the spell was broken a second later when Farkle repeated Lucas’ motions, spinning her as well and telling her how amazing she was. When he set her down she was dizzy but grinning widely and waving at the boys she made her way toward the train to head home.   
\--  
It'd been a month since Maya received her acceptance letter to Columbia and she’d thrown herself into her schoolwork, guaranteeing they'd have no reason not to take her come August. In that time Farkle had decided on CalTech and Lucas on Princeton. Riley had a stack of acceptance letters but hadn't made a final decision. She and Maya were still struggling to get back to normal. School was a safe topic, and so was the family, but they actively avoided mentioning Lucas’ name, which hurt Maya. She and Lucas had grown even closer and her heart was tearing in two between her best friend and the boy she was falling in love with.   
She was on the roof when Farkle found her; easel and paints set up near the edge, a half-finished image of Freedom Tower and The Battery on the canvas, all of which forgotten as Maya looked east toward Brooklyn.   
“And how’s our resident artist today,” Farkle drawled, startling Maya from her thoughts. She whirled to look at him, squinting into the glare of the sun setting behind him. “We we’re starting to wonder if you’d ever come down from here.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was getting so late. I was just thinking…” there was a crease between her eyes and her lips were twisted into a frown.  
“Thinkin’ about what, Maya?” Farkle’s own forehead creased with worry. Maya looked… brittle. Like she was going to disintegrate into dust and float off the roof before his eyes. He knew she was working harder than she ever had; didn’t miss the worried glances Mr. and Mrs. Matthews shared when she nibbled at dinner while she skimmed her history book or grabbed a power bar instead of her usual eggs and bacon as she sailed out the door for her morning study group. Even Riley had commented on it while they were sprawled on her bed reading.  
—  
“I don’t get it. She already got into Columbia, why is she working so hard now? It’s our spring semester of senior year. We’re supposed to be taking it easy, not stressing about Lit tests and studying night and day.” Riley sighed as she finished her little rant about Maya’s incessant studying. Farkle sighed with her. He loved Riley, adored her in a way he didn’t know he could feel about another person, but sometimes she couldn’t look past the rainbows and sunshine that was her upbringing. She had two parents with good jobs, a beautiful apartment in a nice part of Manhattan, was pretty and smart and easy to get along with, and had been raised with the certainty that she could accomplish any goal, make any dream a reality. Farkle had honestly been raised much the same, but he was able to at least see that things were different for Maya. A single parent who worked night and day so they could afford to live in a tiny apartment, the expectation that Maya would enter the workforce as soon as she was old enough to help support the family, the constantly reinforced idea that art was a hobby, not a career, and therefore something she’d eventually have to give up, probably no expectation that she’d even go to college. As much as losing her mother had crushed Maya, the loss and subsequent life she had with the Matthews’ was very different than what she’d probably grown up expecting. Of course she’d be working twice as hard, now that she had a glimmer of hope about her future, not to let it go. Farkle didn’t know how to put all of that into words without making Riley feel spoiled and inconsiderate so he kept quiet.   
“Honestly Farkle she’s turned into a study zombie! Last night I walked into the kitchen for some water and she was so focused on her Calc book that she didn’t even notice me. I swear the only time I’ve seen her smile in the past month is with Lucas…” Riley trailed off and bit her lip, looking away from Farkle’s concerned eyes.   
“Have you two talked? Or have yours least talked to Maya about him?” His tone was soft but insistent.   
“No and no. I don’t know what they expect me to say.” Riley’s voice was harsh, she was clearly still angry. “How am I supposed to react to the fact that I got dumped for my best friend? And yeah she might not have had anything to do with him breaking up with me but that didn’t stop her from hooking up with him the same day! I know I saw a hickey on her neck Farkle, and Lucas was wearing the same clothes as the day before. As if that’s not enough proof I heard Josh talking to Maya about how he wouldn’t mention her cuddling with Lucas to mom and dad. How exactly should I bring that up to them? What do you suggest I say? Oh hey guys, one of you broke my heart and the other betrayed me at like the lowest point in my life but you totally have my blessing to rub your happiness in my face!” Riley’s face was red after her outburst, eyes brimming with tears, but Farkle was surprised by the lack of sympathy he felt. Instead he slammed his book closed and stood up, crossing swiftly to the door.  
“You Know Riley, maybe you should think about the fact that the lowest point in your life was getting dumped and the lowest point in Maya’s life was her mom dying and then perhaps you won’t begrudge her the bit of happiness she’s found. We’re all splitting up in a few months, and if you don’t manage to forgive Maya AND Lucas and move on before then, well then they’re going to move on without you. I need to get home, I’ll see myself out.” With that Farkle slipped out the door and was just making his way out of the apartment when Mrs. Matthews asked him to check in on Maya on the roof.   
—  
“Oh, y’know, the secrets of the universe, the meaning of life, just your standard existential crisis.” Maya shot him a grin but it didn’t reach her eyes. Farkle let it slide, approaching her canvas and capping the paints while Maya carried the canvas and easel to the rooftop storage shed.  
“And you were looking for those answers in Brooklyn of all places?” Farkle chuckled and was satisfied to see the smile actually reached Maya’s eyes this time. She had a cup full of water and brushes in her hand as they made their way downstairs, and Farkle gently grabbed her wrist when they reached her door.   
“Farkle?”  
“Maya, listen, I just wanted to say. Well. I think you’re amazing and I’m so proud of your hard work and everything you’ve accomplished. And you’re going to totally kick ass at Columbia!” She’s smiling now, a big wide grin that makes her blue eyes sparkle in a way he hasn’t seen for months. “And also I wanted to tell you that I think you and Lucas are good together. You guys fit and it makes so much sense when I see you guys together and you have my support no matter what, okay?” The smile is gone, but Maya isn’t frowning and she didn’t look away from his eyes, reading the truth in them. She simply nodded once and then threw her arms around him, almost sloshing the dirty paint water on his shirt. He hugged her back tight and waited until she closed the apartment door before catching the elevator to the ground floor and walking home.   
—  
Lucas smiled when his phone started buzzing, Maya’s caller ID photo showing on the screen. She’s grinning in the photo, the Stetson his pappy joe sent him for Christmas perched on her head and a paintbrush peeking out from behind her ear.   
“Hey there shortstack,” he greets.   
“Watcha up to Huckleberry?” Lucas hears the sink turn on in the background, the clatter of something falling against the porcelain and assumes she’s washing her brushes.   
“Not too much, just finishing my anatomy homework, how about you?”  
“Cleaning up before dinner. I was painting but I got distracted and Farkle had to come find me. We, uh, we talked. About us. Me and you I mean, not me and Farkle.” Maya feels like a dork for rambling.  
“Oh yeah?” Lucas tries to stay casual but his heart speeds up anyway. He’s been so careful, never stepping past the ‘just friends’ line Maya had drawn for them, but it’s killing him. He knows he loves her, knows he’s falling in love with her now that he’s single and allowing himself to. And he knows it’s the same for her, she’s been itching to cross that line just as much as him. Still, the shadows of Riley and Farkle and her parents are stopping her, their ire and disapproval make her hold back and curl in on herself, away from him.   
Sometimes it makes him mad, furious even, that these people who claim to love Maya so much don’t even see how they’re hurting her. None of them care to see how self sacrificing she is, how she puts everyone else first. Hell, even now when he knows it’s hard for her to talk to him and be around him because it makes her feel like the worst kind of sister to Riley she still calls and gives him a hug in the halls because she knows HE needs it. Just another tiny sacrifice that Maya can make for the people she loves. He recognizes it and unlike everyone else he’s so so thankful, so appreciative to receive that gift from her.  
“Lucas? Lucas? Hello?”  
“Sorry, I’m sorry Maya I got lost in my head.”  
“Surprised there’s enough up there for you to get lost in,” she snipes but he knows she’s teasing, not being mean.  
“Well there better be with all the study groups you’ve dragged me to over the past month. I swear this will be my strongest semester of the past four years!” They both laugh because it’s probably true. “Anyway, what did Farkle say, Maya Papaya?”  
“He, well, he basically gave us his blessing?” There’s apprehension in her voice, like she’s not sure how he’s going to react.  
“Well that was nice of him.” Lucas tries for casual again but it’s no more successful this time than before. He’s pretty sure his tone is more cold and cutting than anything else.  
“Lucas!” Yeah that’s definitely the tone she uses when she’s admonishing him so he missed the mark. He decides to go with it.  
“What Maya? Do you want me to call and thank him? We don’t need anyone’s permission to be happy together. We don’t need everyone’s approval. We’re adults, or close to it. We’re about to move away from home and it just feels so wrong to me to sit and wait for our high school clique to make a decision on whether you and I should be together when I know that’s what we both want.” Maya is silent but he can hear her breathing go a little ragged and now he feels like shit. “Look, I love you. I know you don’t like me to say it but that doesn’t make it any less true. I love you and I am falling in love with you and you love me too and Maya I will wait and keep waiting until you’re ready to accept that and give us a chance because you’re worth it.   
“Do I want our friends and families to be happy? Yes, absolutely. Am I willing to put their happiness before mine? Sometimes, but not for this. Not for you. If Riley or Farkle or your parents hate me for being with you then the only reason that would hurt me is because I know it would hurt you too. Being with you is worth it to me, okay? So I love that Farkle approves because that makes it easier for you, but it means nothing for me because I’m going to love you whether he approves or not.” Lucas is breathing a little hard when he’s done but he doesn’t regret laying his cards on the table for her. She’s still quiet but he doesn’t say anything else, he just waits for her to take the next step. He’ll always wait for her to take the next step so he can follow where she leads.   
“Meet me downstairs. 30 minutes.” Then the phone clicks and Lucas is stunned but not too much to jump up, throw on his nicer jeans, brush his teeth, and and run some gel through his hair.  
—  
Maya’s parents are both in the office. It used to be Corey’s office but when Maya moved in Topanga needed somewhere new to work so they decided to share Corey’s. Really Corey’s office is now Topanga’s and he’s happy enough to mark papers and write lesson plans at the kitchen table but they all pretend it’s a shared space. When Maya rounds the corner Corey is kissing Topanga’s neck and her eyes are closed, a small pleased smile on her face. Maya turns red and clears her throat, wincing at the way her parents jump apart. Corey is still flushed with embarrassment but Topanga recovers fast.   
“What’s up sweetheart?” Maya makes her way into the office, standing with her hands folded and head down, like she’s eight years old and was called in front of the principal. She straightens her shoulders and looks at her parents, both of whom now seem concerned.   
“I- I’m going on a date. Tonight.” She’s proud that her voice doesn’t shake.  
“Okayy…” Corey trails off, sure that there’s more to it.  
“I’m going on a date with Lucas Friar. And it would be really nice if you guys could just be happy for me because Lucas makes me so happy and I don’t want to hurt Riley’s feelings I swear I don’t I love her and I love you and I don’t want you to be disappointed in me but the thing is that I like Lucas a lot like so much and he likes me too and so we’re going to go on a date. Are you mad at me?” She didn’t mean to word vomit at them but oh well.   
“Maya, of course we’re not mad at you. Honey, when Lucas and Riley broke up we told you we’d love you no matter what and that is never going to change. If you and Lucas want to go on a date and he makes you as happy as you say he does then we support you, even if it will take a little getting used to.” Topanga is smiling at her and Corey has a kind of constipated look that Maya knows is more about the fact that she’s going on a date and less about who her date is with.   
“Dad?”  
“Maya,sweets, we just want all of our kids to be happy, including you. We don’t want Riley’s feelings to be hurt either, but it’s not fair for you to be unhappy just to make her feel better. I know things have been hard between you two and I know that Lucas is the reason for that. I hear all the gossip sweets, I work at your school. I hate that Lucas broke Riley’s heart, but I respect that he was honest with her. Riley’s a good girl, and she’ll come around. I trust you to make good decisions, Maya, so if this feels right to you then I hope you have fun on your date.” Topanga is looking at Corey with approval and he drops a kiss on her forehead before stepping forward to hug Maya.   
“I love you sweets, and Lucas is a good respectful guy. I can forgive him breaking one of my daughter’s hearts, but if he breaks two of them I’ll kill him.” Corey whispers it into her ear while they hug and it finally breaks the tension, making her giggle and squeeze her dad tight. She bounces out of the room feeling lighter than she has in weeks and changes out of her painting overalls into an indigo dress and ankle boots, appreciating the extra few inches of height they give her. She swipes on some mascara and lip gloss, uses her fingers to shake out her unruly blond curls, and throws her keys, phone, cash, and metro card into a small beaded bag before heading out the door. She waits for five minutes in front of her building and then Lucas is coming up the street from the train station. He looks good, and she loves how deep his dimples are when he smiles at her.   
“So, what’s happening?” Oh. She forgot to tell him this was a date. Oops.  
“Well Mr. Friar, I’ve decided to take you on a date.” She tries to sound cocksure but she knows he can hear the hesitation when his smile softens.  
“Miss Hart, it would be my honor,” he says seriously and offers her his arm. She only pauses for a second before she takes it, settling into his side. They chat as they walk, mostly about school wrapping up and how they’re spending their summers. After a while Maya stops and Lucas sees they’re at his favorite Chinese place. They have dinner together; Maya finally tells Lucas about her talk with her parents, and tells him more about her talk with Farkle. He’s ridiculously happy, not only that her parents approve of him, but that she’s decided to give them a chance. He laughs out loud when she tells him about Corey’s threat to kill him, but he reaches across the table and holds her hand, eyes meeting hers when he promises “never.”   
After dinner they see a movie, something with over the top action scenes that Maya delights in making fun of. Lucas holds her hand when they bump on the arm rest and she doesn’t pull away. After the movie he treats them to ice cream, and she calls him an old man for getting butter pecan. She squeals when he drags his spoon down her cheek in revenge, and then blushes when he uses his finger to scoop the ice cream off her face before popping it into his mouth. When they’re done he walks her back home, and she closes her eyes before she leans in to kiss him. It’s not their first, and it’s more chaste than any other kiss they’ve shared before, but it’s perfect.   
Lucas stands on her stoop grinning like an idiot for a full five minutes before he starts moving toward the train station. Upstairs Maya’s heart is racing, her cheeks are pink, and the smile on her face is blinding, she brushes a kiss on Corey’s cheek when she walks past his seat at the kitchen table.  
“Good night, sweets?”  
“The best,” She’s says with another blush. The rest of the house is quiet, so Maya heads to her room, gently closing the door and kicking off her shoes before falling back on her bed.   
Maya plays the last few hours back in her head, amazed -but not surprised- by how easy their date was; how seamlessly they fit together. Her body is still buzzing with energy and she knows immediately that she wants to paint something. There’s a blank canvas in her closet and she strips out of her dress, pulling an old oversized T-shirt on before grabbing it and her paints, setting them on her desk and grabbing a thick brush out of the drawer. She paints for hours, just clears her mind and let’s her hands and her heart loose on the canvas. She’s expecting something sappy, maybe Lucas’ face or eyes, perhaps a heart. She’s surprised and her breath catches in her throat when she steps back and sees she’s painted her mother, kind eyes and honey blonde hair looking back at her. For the first time in years she cries about her mom. They’re happy sad tears; she’s had the best night with a boy she loves and she’s graduating fourth in her class and she’s going to college on a full scholarship and she wishes her mom could be here, wishes she could tell Katy how much she loves Lucas and how scared and excited she is for the future. Her mom’s gone, but wherever she is Maya knows without a doubt that Katy is proud of her, and so she smiles through her tears.   
—  
The school year winds down, and Maya spends less time obsessing over homework and studying when it’s clear the senior teachers are giving their students a break. She spends more time with Lucas, she picks up another workshop day at the Met, and she makes a point to eat breakfast and dinner with her family, textbooks safely tucked away in her room. Farkle finds her on the roof a few more times, glad to watch her paint until it gets too dark and then helping her clean up and sitting between her and Riley at the dinner table. There were a few days of tension between the two of them, but Riley seems to have taken his words to heart because she starts making more of an effort with Maya. She’s still hesitant around Lucas, but Farkle figures you win some you lose some.   
Maya and Lucas have been careful not to flaunt their relationship, but they also don’t hide it, sometimes holding hands in the hall and a quick peck when they part ways. Farkle thinks that’s kind of them, remembers the way Lucas and Riley used to make out at lunch and knows the sad look Riley would have if Lucas and Maya did that. Still, no matter how much they try to minimize the hurt for Riley she still feels it. Farkle thinks it’s the two of them more than anything else that influences her decision to go to UCLA. He parents and proud of her, terrified to have her on the other side of the country, but it’s not so bad when Farkle will be at CalTech half an hour away. They all go shopping as a group to find outfits for graduation, dresses for the girls and dress shirts and sport coats for the boys. All except Maya are wearing the traditional white. She decides on green and it makes her eyes pop. Riley chooses a pair of pretty wedge heels and they all laugh when Maya insists she’s wearing her converse, paint splatters and all.   
They go to the food court, Riley and Farkle sitting to eat their hot dogs on a stick while Lucas slings his arm around Maya’s shoulders, promising to buy her a Cinnabon. Farkle catches Riley looking at the couple where they stand at the counter; Maya’s holding a Cinnabon in one hand and lightning fast she drags her finger through the frosting before dotting it on Lucas’ nose. He laughs and makes silly faces when he tries to lick it off, setting off Maya’s laughter as well. It’s a bright happy sound, and when Lucas finally wraps an arm around Maya’s waist and pulls her toward him to share a sugary sweet kiss Riley sighs, but it’s not as forlorn as it used to be. Farkle sees the hurt is still in her eyes, it’ll take more than three months for it to go away, but he sees acceptance too, and even the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and he knows they’re all going to be okay.


End file.
